Mario's adventure
by FanFlix
Summary: CONTAINS GORE, STRONG SEXUAL THEMES, AND INAPPROPRIATE SHIT OVERALL. Read if you dare. Or if you have a disgusting sense of humor, like me :3
1. Chapter 1

-TrollFiction-

 **(Warning: Contains very sexual and gory scenes, sometimes happening at the same time. Also contains a large quantity of autism and mental retardation. Also note that the typos are intentional, and have been made so that there is no confusion of what the word is.)**

* * *

 **Mario's Cum-filled Adventure!**

Once upon a dog dick, Mario was walking to Peach's castel to get a slopy blowjob. But suddenle, Booser pop out of bush (very bad president) with some shit hanging out of his koopa cock.

 **Bowser: Gwahallulua! I have childnapped da princess hoe! She in my anal cavity! Cum 2 my castle if you want da drooly blojob**

Internet Bowser then crashed into his castle.

* * *

Smerio den started his adventer. He sawed a goomba, witch had a nice pare of tiddies. Mario proceded too titfukc da goomba and came alot of bloody cum. Goomba den presented its phat bubble butt, and Merio knew wat he had two do. He squished goomba and organs was everywhere. Smerio rummaged through intestines and found some poopy cum-filled condoms and 20 coins. Merio then jacked off and came on the goombas brain. Afterward he proceeded to cut off the sphincter and put it on his dick as a cock ring. He stood there with a boner outside zipper, which was covered in sphincter, blood, cum and poop. He took the buttcheeks and put dem on his butt as well as putting her nice teddies on his chest and her face on his own. Merio then found a guy goomba and it got a boner when it sawed Merio because it thot it was a sexy dickgirl gumba. Mario, being bisexual, sucked the gumbas massif mushroom. His facial hair brushed against gumbas cawk and balls, and it tickled mario and goombas balls. It came in his mouth, which he swallowed, and on his face in gallons, which had the consistency and taste of aunt jemima. Mario then spread his new asscheeks. Gumba thot it was good, but mario sat on goomba too hard and squished it. Its cock was still intact inside marios butthole. Mario dident notice gumba was kill, so he went up and down very fast, with the hairs of his asshole brushing up against it. He squished the balls, which caused dick to cum in gallons again. It was too much and cum flowed out of marios mouth and ass. Mario then noticed the squished gumba, with one of it's eyeballs hanging from his crack. Mario removed the phallus from his ass and put it in his pocket for later pleasure. He noticed a pipe and went inside. But wat he didnt know was that the gumba was father. The child gumbas dident want to die of starvation, so they eated the dad. But it was not sufficient and they died anyway.

* * *

Smerio den was at tode town. Merio saw a nice hooker tode with nice, clean body at the corner. Her name was Frogé. **(FROE-JAY)**

 **Frogé: Hey, you lookin fer a gud tiem, merio? its 20 coins for fuck.**

 **Mario: Wa-hoo.**

Mario paid the 20 coin fee with the shit poop coins he gotted from goomba sexy intestines. Dey entered car and droved to a quite hill. They parked above one of the hill's eyes. Frogé then ripped open her top and a pare of double G teddies popped out. "WOAH!" Mario's dick exclaimed. His dick then, as if it had a mind of its own, stretched out and started titfucking dem dubble g's. Froge moned and her pusi was crying. Unown to murio and froge, green mario was peeping at a distance through binoculars on his dick and jacked off. Marios shaft then asked froge if liked kinky acts. **"Strangle me"** said froge. Smerio's cock then rapped around froges neck and performed auto erotic asphyxiation. Den merios salami entered froges esophagus and deepthrote choke sounds was heard. The ends of marios mustache turned into phalluses and performed anal and pussy secks simultaneusly. Marios mushroom and his upper lip fur could no longer handle da kinkyness and white liquid spewed out. Mario then removed his triad of dicks from froges orifices. Her holes were seeping with cum, except for her butthol, which seeped with a poop cum mixture. Froge then proceeded to 420 and lit her blunt. However due to Mario's semen containing large amounts of gasoline and nitroglycerin, the car transformed into a rawket and rocketed away. It hit a few birds along the way.

* * *

 **End of first Chapter**

 **Would appreciate feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mario's Cum-filled Adventure!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

After hours of being airborne, the car finaly crashed in teh desert. It landed on a pokey, which caused the pokey to turn into those toothpick appetizers. The crash had caused Frogé to become dismembered, ruining her very nice figure (according to mario, anywey). Merio awoke and crawled out of the heap of metal. He turned and looked at the crash, and was wondering whether or not he had insurance for this. He noticed Frogé a few feet away, and rushed to her. **"Wa-hoo..."** said Mario in a depressing tone. He was sad over the fact that Frogé couldn't survive without her slut money. Mario then proceeded to insert his schlong into the holes of where Frogé's limbs used to be. Mario's tongue elongated and tasted the flavor of Frogé's cunt. He was reminded of happy memories when the taste of fish was all over his tongue. He then ejaculated into the limb holes. Semen entered Frogé's bloodstream, which caused her head to detach from her nice curvy body. After wiping the gasoline rich semen off himself, Mario took her head, torso and arms and put them in his TARDIS pockets. Amazingly, the semen in Frogé's blood allowed her to stay alive, and so Frogé joined Mario in his quest for the endless cavern that is Princess Peach's cunt.

Smerio was walking through the desert when he had noticed a very voluptuous cactus. Despite being very thirsty, he got a raging boner, and proceeded to penetrate the sexy cactus despite the fact that he may lose precious water by sweating. However it was just a mirage and there was nothing but a somewhat large puddle of water. Mario was disappointed, and kept walking forward. His asshole started to get very smelly, finally reaching his nostrils. Mario got a boner and penetrated his own asshole. He fucked himself for a bit while he kept walking, taking care of an itch on his balls as well. He came not soon after, and it propelled him upwards a few feet. Suddenly a man in a turban walked up to mario. **"hallo, mai name ees osama bin laden. peepole tink i am ded, but that was my double. would you help me with-"** Mario was getting pissed off because the man wouldn't shut up about how he found some place disgusting and wanted Mario to kill people with pubic bombs or something. Mario's mustache had taken hold of his limbs and quartered the man, allowing mario to stuff the mans face with penis so he couldn't speak. He got a boner while his dick was inside, and it was so fast that it drilled a hole through the mans skull, making the man's turban have a dick poking out of it. In a display of dominance, he took the man's tiny pepe (still good meme) and eated it. Mario's nipples began to dance salsa with each other while his mustache played the maracas, all the while mario was thrusting his cock though the man's head. The texture of grey matter on Mario's head made him cum. Mario then got up and took the mans turban for later ululating. A tiny alien crawled out of the hippopotamus in the man's brain and was cranky because he couldn't watch the golden girls with the racket. After walking and sniffing crotch smell on his hands for hours, Mario finally came across a pyramid. There was a sign that read, **"Mummies inside"**. This turned mario on because he jacked off to MILF porn often. He then entered the pyramid.

The pyramid was dark inside and mario couldnt see. He got an idea, however. He pissed in his hand and rubbed it on his mustache, which started glowing a black color. The light revealed a bunch of people wrapped in toilet paper, some of it used. Smerio found a curvy, sexy fit person in paper, and wanted to fuck it because it had this nice dead smell to it. However when mario got close, it moved, startling mario. The person unrapped itself and revealed a fat lady in a walmart cart. She was holding 6 1 liter bottles of coke and also had butter in her fat rolls. Mario found this incredibly sexy, and got a 6 foot boner. The fat lady opened her mouth, and mario put his dick in her fat rolls. The greasy pimples felt nice against marios cock, which made him pleasure. The fat lady then put 3 of the 1 liter cokes in her mouth and deepthroated it, swallowing it a bit later. Mario wanted more, so with his immense penis strength he lifted the fat bitch and put her ass up. Mario could see fat rolls in her fat rolls on her back, and her ass was huge and greasy with butter. Mario had to stuff his penis 2 feet inside her ass to reach her butthole and cunt. Mario penetrated the crusty asshole, and the feeling of greasy pimples in her rectum made mario feel more pleasure. The fat bitch saw a pack of double stuf oreos just outside of a doorway, and she suddenly defied the laws of physics by looking like a ragdoll and just flew across the room to get the treat. Mario, being attached to her ass, was dragged along for the ride. However when the fat bitch got close to the oreos they moved away, as if they had a string attached. Bitch got really thirsty for the oreos, and proceeded to chase it, with a bunch of corners and obstacles along the way. Mario was dislodged when he grabbed onto a strong pole. Due to the suction of the bitch's fat ass, she stopped on a dime. However she was so strong in her pursuit for oreos that she slowly overcame the suction. The slow rubbing of her ass against mario's cock as she was breaking free made mario have a very strong orgasm. His cum lubed up the bitch's ass and she went off like a bullet. Semen was everywhere. Mario zipped his pants and was suspicious of the oreos. He went in the next room, and what he heard was very shocking.

 **End of Chapter 2**


End file.
